1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luminaire devices for lighting applications and, more particularly, to luminaires having distributed LED sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are solid state devices that convert electric energy to light and generally comprise one or more active regions of semiconductor material interposed between oppositely doped semiconductor layers. When a bias is applied across the doped layers, holes and electrons are injected into the active region where they recombine to generate light. Light is produced in the active region and emitted from surfaces of the LED.
LEDs have certain characteristics that make them desirable for many lighting applications that were previously the realm of incandescent or fluorescent lights. Incandescent lights are very energy-inefficient light sources with approximately ninety percent of the electricity they consume being released as heat rather than light. Fluorescent light bulbs are more energy efficient than incandescent light bulbs by a factor of about 10, but are still relatively inefficient. LEDs by contrast, can emit the same luminous flux as incandescent and fluorescent lights using a fraction of the energy.
In addition, LEDs can have a significantly longer operational lifetime. Incandescent light bulbs have relatively short lifetimes, with some having a lifetime in the range of about 750-1000 hours. Fluorescent bulbs can also have lifetimes longer than incandescent bulbs such as in the range of approximately 10,000-20,000 hours, but provide less desirable color reproduction. In comparison, LEDs can have lifetimes between 50,000 and 70,000 hours. The increased efficiency and extended lifetime of LEDs is attractive to many lighting suppliers and has resulted in their LED lights being used in place of conventional lighting in many different applications. It is predicted that further improvements will result in their general acceptance in more and more lighting applications. An increase in the adoption of LEDs in place of incandescent or fluorescent lighting would result in increased lighting efficiency and significant energy saving.
Other LED components or lamps have been developed that comprise an array of multiple LED packages mounted to a (PCB), substrate or submount. The array of LED packages can comprise groups of LED packages emitting different colors, and specular reflector systems to reflect light emitted by the LED chips. Some of these LED components are arranged to produce a white light combination of the light emitted by the different LED chips.
In order to generate a desired output color, it is sometimes necessary to mix colors of light which are more easily produced using common semiconductor systems. Of particular interest is the generation of white light for use in everyday lighting applications. Conventional LEDs cannot generate white light from their active layers; it must be produced from a combination of other colors. For example, blue emitting LEDs have been used to generate white light by surrounding the blue LED with a yellow phosphor, polymer or dye, with a typical phosphor being cerium-doped yttrium aluminum garnet (Ce:YAG). The surrounding phosphor material “downconverts” some of the blue light, changing it to yellow light. Some of the blue light passes through the phosphor without being changed while a substantial portion of the light is downconverted to yellow. The LED emits both blue and yellow light, which combine to yield white light.
In another known approach, light from a violet or ultraviolet emitting LED has been converted to white light by surrounding the LED with multicolor phosphors or dyes. Indeed, many other color combinations have been used to generate white light.
Because of the physical arrangement of the various source elements, multicolor sources often cast shadows with color separation and provide an output with poor color uniformity. For example, a source featuring blue and yellow sources may appear to have a blue tint when viewed head on and a yellow tint when viewed from the side. Thus, one challenge associated with multicolor light sources is good spatial color mixing over the entire range of viewing angles. One known approach to the problem of color mixing is to use a diffuser to scatter light from the various sources.
Another known method to improve color mixing is to reflect or bounce the light off of several surfaces before it is emitted from the lamp. This has the effect of disassociating the emitted light from its initial emission angle. Uniformity typically improves with an increasing number of bounces, but each bounce has an associated optical loss. Some applications use intermediate diffusion mechanisms (e.g., formed diffusers and textured lenses) to mix the various colors of light. Many of these devices are lossy and, thus, improve the color uniformity at the expense of the optical efficiency of the device.
Typical direct view lamps, which are known in the art, emit both uncontrolled and controlled light. Uncontrolled light is light that is directly emitted from the lamp without any reflective bounces to guide it. According to probability, a portion of the uncontrolled light is emitted in a direction that is useful for a given application. Controlled light is directed in a certain direction with reflective or refractive surfaces. The mixture of uncontrolled and controlled light define the output beam profile.
Also known in the art, a retroreflective lamp arrangement, such as a vehicle headlamp, utilizes multiple reflective surfaces to control all of the emitted light. That is, light from the source either bounces off an outer reflector (single bounce) or it bounces off a retroreflector and then off of an outer reflector (double bounce). Either way the light is redirected before emission and, thus, controlled. In a typical headlamp application, the source is an omni-emitter, suspended at the focal point of an outer reflector. A retroreflector is used to reflect the light from the front hemisphere of the source back through the envelope of the source, changing the source to a single hemisphere emitter.
Many current luminaire designs utilize forward-facing LED components with a specular reflector disposed behind the LEDs. One design challenge associated with multi-source luminaires is blending the light from LED sources within the luminaire so that the individual sources are not visible to an observer. Heavily diffusive elements are also used to mix the color spectra from the various sources to achieve a uniform output color profile. To blend the sources and aid in color mixing, heavily diffusive exit windows have been used. However, transmission through such heavily diffusive materials causes significant optical loss.
Many modern lighting applications demand high power LEDs for increased brightness. High power LEDs can draw large currents, generating significant amounts of heat that must be managed. Many systems utilize heat sinks which must be in good thermal contact with the heat-generating light sources. Some applications rely on cooling techniques such as heat pipes which can be complicated and expensive.